leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:AdmirationShipping
---- AdmirationShipping is the belief that Drew and Brianna are involved in a romantic relationship. The Ship is a one-sided canon from Brianna's side, acting as its own push for ContestShipping by being an obvious and somewhat aggressive force when she and collide in Spontaneous Combusken!, where Brianna wants to know what May's feelings are for Drew. The name stems from the fact that Brianna greatly admires Drew and aspires to be as good a Coordinator as him, emphasized by how her Pokémon are both pre-evolved forms of Pokémon Drew owns. Evidence Brianna's hints *''Spontaneous Combusken!'' **Brianna addresses Drew formally as Mr Drew, indicating that she holds a high level of respect for him. **When May mentions asking Drew if he sent her the card to Brianna, the latter's eyes instantly shine and she forgets all about the misunderstanding, instead choosing to focus on the fact that Drew is on Chrysanthemum Island right now. In the anime and manga, glimmering eyes are used to represent a type of passion. **May leads Brianna to where Drew is currently sunbathing, and upon seeing him, Brianna's eyes glimmer once more and she blushes. Clasping her hands together, she breathes dreamily, "You were right! I'm actually breathing the same air he is!" When May suggests introducing her to him, she exclaims, "That'd be awesome!" May then introduces her to Drew, causing Brianna to blush (again) and become extremely nervous when greeting him, even more so when Drew shakes her hand. She is still in a dreamy state as he walks off, wishing her (or them) luck at the upcoming Contest, and squeals, "He's cute!" to the slight discomfort of May. **After Drew leaves, Brianna abruptly turns on May, informing her that she will be aiming for her in the Contest. When a shocked May questions why, she clearly displays jealousy as she reveals that she has watched every Contest Drew and May have participated in together, and knows for a fact that she is the only female Coordinator he has respect for. She then goes on to say that she's been training for the opportunity to defeat May like crazy, indicating that she truly cares about winning Drew's respect. **After her appeals round, Brianna admits to May that remembering Drew was watching scared her. This could be because she wants to impress him and, as she stated earlier, is determined to defeat May. **May lets slip to Brianna that she finally has a chance to show Drew she's a winner, which only causes Brianna to accuse her of liking Drew more than just a rival. This interaction pushes ContestShipping to a whole other level, with fans holding May's response - stammering, blushing and denial - as ironclad evidence that she could have feelings for him. However, Brianna's next statement doesn't confirm ContestShipping's at least one-sided canonicity; instead, it officially classifies AdmirationShipping as a one-sided canon from Brianna's side, with her straight-out declaring that she plans to confess to Drew that she loves him once she wins the Contest. This, along with her enthusiasm to meet Drew and her outright fascination at him proves that she has a crush on him. **After the Contest, May and Brianna chat by the beach, and Brianna states that although she lost the Contest this time, she'll confess her feelings to Drew once she wins her first Ribbon. When Ash, , Max and Drew walk out to meet them, Brianna becomes flustered and hides behind May, squealing, "Oh no May, it's Mr Drew!" When Drew compliments her skills, she blushes intensely (again) and thanks him, promising to work extra hard. She promptly faints afterwards. *''Thinning the Hoard!'' :Brianna makes a cameo appearance in this episode, where she is seen watching the Kanto Grand Festival from her home. Various pictures of her, Drew and May are displayed there. It is unknown whether or not she won her first Ribbon and confessed to Drew; however, it is unlikely that she did. Drew's hints *''Spontaneous Combusken!'' **Upon hearing that Brianna became a Coordinator because of him, Drew smiles and thanks her politely, as opposed to how he awkwardly handled his fans in A Fan with a Plan. **During Brianna's appeals round, Drew smiles and compliments her performance, as opposed to how he commonly brushed off how impressed he was at May's performance early on in the ''Advanced Generation series. **Drew is extremely nice to Brianna, even complimenting her and reassuring her that she will be able to face challenges, such as evolving her . This is in sheer contrast to how he acted towards May when she was a rookie Coordinator. Similarities *Both have a member of the and evolutionary lines. *Both have given May at least one rose.